


в мае ночью

by toshaGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshaGraham/pseuds/toshaGraham
Summary: он, кажется, снова умер.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	в мае ночью

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViEwaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViEwaz/gifts).



> за "наше место во времени" и всё то нереальное, что ты создаёшь
> 
> декабрь, 2018  
> собираю все свои вещи, убегая с книги фанфиков. пока оставлю их здесь?

в мае ночью он, кажется, снова умер.  
всё — едкий туман, чернильные стены, сирень белая в мутном стакане надколотом;  
тёмная тень с рогами обугленными, скользнувшая сквозь приоткрытую дверь бесшумно,  
прошелестела: «ловушка».  
_и слиплись шершавые стены комнаты._

в мае ночью он снова умер, кажется.  
холодный залив, тишина между ними москитной сеткой висящая;  
ладонь на плече вся в крови — пронзительный взгляд чёрных глаз — глушащая мукой любовь жёстким рядом ресниц размажется  
по сетчатке.  
_в ладони был нож: боль была ослепляющей._

в мае ночью он, кажется, умер снова.  
липкий от крови паркет, хрустальная крошка во рту и в артериях сердца тромбами.  
пережитая боль капля за каплей касается кожи, взлетает под потолок пустой комнаты;  
_полумесяц улыбки внизу живота — на память подарок от Бога._

ночью в мае, кажется, снова умер он.  
шипящий акцент, жёсткая речь на подкорке почти приговором засчитана.  
кровью пишет мужчина на мятом клоке бумажки — ритуал почти завершён —  
пишет, что чашка разбилась. и он не о чашке;  
_пишет, а череп давно пробитый._

снова умер он, кажется, в мае ночью.  
острой гранью утёс и великий дракон: снова был кем-то убит он в одной из их прошлых жизней.  
рёбра стиснул доверия хлипкий трос, только трос этот в клочья —  
карабин затрещал, обещая конец;  
_с каждым началом всё ненавистней._

умер снова он, кажется, ночью в мае.  
видеть смерть каждый раз, лишь слипаются веки, осточертело;  
изнутри — белый шум и сирень — тоже белая: сколько было попыток начать? он уже не считает;  
слышен звонкий щелчок и…

_вновь не вышло убрать из-под кожи ярко-алую точку прицела._

в мае ночью он, кажется, вновь умирает


End file.
